


Brotherly

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton isn't afraid of anyone: definitely not Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly

Mettaton is not afraid of anyone.

Not in the same way that Papyrus is not afraid of anyone. Dear, sweet Papyrus has boundless confidence in himself, and that’s endearing, but he also seems to lack the concept that anyone would even try to seriously hurt him. Honestly, Mettaton worries about him a bit. Someone could take advantage of all that naivety. ...Someone else, he means.

Mettaton isn’t afraid of anyone not because he doesn’t think they’ll try to hurt him, but because he’s simply far too powerful to lose to any monster. That’s why. Even in his fight against the human, he’d simply decided that they were strong enough to face Asgore and win: he never admitted to losing against them. And he never will.

If Mettaton was afraid of someone, he’s not sure who it would be. Not Asgore: unless he’s given a very compelling reason to fight, he’s a pushover. Toriel, a bit more likely.

It would not even cross his mind to pick Sans.

Which is why, when he returns to his dressing room to find Sans in it, his first reaction is minor annoyance. “I’ve told my assistants before not to let fans in without my permission,” he says with a sigh. “I love my fans, but it sets such a bad precedent.”

“That’s fine,” says Sans, smiling as usual. He’s leaning against one wall “I’m not a fan, so no problem, right?”

“Not a fan?” Mettaton repeats, taking a seat across from him. “Surely you’re joking. Your brother says my show is playing in your house nearly twenty-four-seven!” That might be a slight exaggeration from what Papyrus actually said, but he did indicate that their TV played mostly his channel, so it’s not as though Sans would be able to miss his glorious show.

“What can I say? You just don’t do it for me. Actually, though, that reminds me of what I came to talk to you about.” Sans shuts his eyes. Mettaton’s still not sure how skeletons do that. “So you and Papyrus are getting pretty friendly, lately. Real chummy.”

“He’s a doll,” Mettaton replies. “It’s always a pleasure to meet a devoted fan, and one as darling as Papyrus is even rarer.”

“Heh, you don’t have to tell me that. The thing is… If you hurt my bro.”

Sans opens his eyes again. The lights have gone out from within them entirely, leaving only black pits.

“You’re not gonna do it for very long.”

Mettaton takes a moment to stare at him, before finally asking, “Are you threatening me?”

“Sure,” Sans says. “Let’s call it that.”

Mettaton scoffs. He doesn’t even think twice before saying, “What makes you think you could possibly threaten me?”

A blue light shines in Sans’ eye.

All of a sudden, Mettaton feels… heavy. Like the wires in him were made of platinum instead of copper. Like gravity is acting three times as much on him. Then four times. The chair under him snaps under the strain and he falls gracelessly to the floor.

Sans watches him without a word as the weight on him grows stronger. Only once he can barely lift his head off the floor does he approach… to plant one foot directly onto Mettaton’s neck.

“What makes me think I can threaten you?” he repeats, in his usual light tone. “Who knows. I’m just some skeleton and you’re a famous robot idol. If it came down to public opinion I’d definitely lose. ...Good thing I don’t care what anybody but my bro thinks of me, huh?”

“You’ve made your point,” Mettaton wheezes - he doesn’t need to breathe, but having his neck crushed like that is bad for his voice box. “Y-you can stop now.”

Sans steps off, and the weight on Mettaton’s body disappears. He brushes himself off, muttering about how dirty the floor has gotten, and when he looks up to say something to Sans again, the skeleton has already disappeared.

...A more professional relationship with Papyrus wouldn’t hurt. He’s not intimidated. He’s just being responsible. Completely different.


End file.
